Olympus High
by KatTrisAbeth
Summary: The seven and others from the PJO and HoO series are normal teens that go to Olympus High, a 5-star boarding high school. Or so they think. Soon Annabeth keeps having violent nightmares and realizes that something isn't quite right. What is it?


**Hi guys! I have no idea how I'm going to do this, but I'm going to try to do two stories at once(this one and the HG one) so yeah. Bear with me. Thanks!**

-Annabeth-

The sky was dark, a void of inky darkness, and a huge, dark shape ran after her, consuming all light. Annabeth ran. She ran hard, sweat pouring down her face and muscles screaming. A strangely feminine voice taunted her, the tone coldly amused and syrupy sweet.

"Oh, just a bit faster, dear," it said, echoing five or six times before fading away again. Annabeth risked a glance behind her. She wished she hadn't. The huge thing was gaining on her. Just one of its strides were like fifty of her own, sprinting. A dagger hung at her left side, its black sheath thumping her thigh as she pushed forwards. Annabeth had no idea where she was, but she knew one thing, and one thing only. Run if you want to survive.

"That's quite right, hon," the voice said. A shiver ran down her back. This monster could hear her thoughts? "A monster?" the tone of the voice was offended. "Oh, no, I'm no monster. I am Mother Earth, the commander of all living things. Monsters. Titans. Giants. I am the Earth itself, the very ground you are standing on." Now the voice's tone lost it cooing sweetness. "I'll show you myself, little demigod, unbeliever. Stop, Polobytes."

"Yes, Earth Mother." This voice was very deep, a sharp contrast from the thing that called itself Mother Earth. It sounded like someone shoved a shovel through a pile of gravel. The dark form chasing Annabeth stopped, bowed, and disappeared in a poof of inky shadow.

"Look who I have!" Now Annabeth could see a figure coming towards her. It was a woman whose hair was covered with flowers and grass and vines, and she sported a dress that looked like all of the plants in the world had been woven together. Her skin was mud brown and her eyes were deep, deep black. The dirt and mud and grass flowed around her as she walked gracefully towards Annabeth. And worst of all, she was dragging Percy behind her, who was tied up in a tight net of plant looking things. He was gagged, but he made a muffled sound.

"AAHHABAAH!" he attempted to yell. The sight made Annabeth's legs nearly give out, but for Percy's sake she stood up even straighter and drew her dagger. She raised it, the blade catching a small ray of light that had survived the giant.

"Oh, no, dear. Fighting is not good. Come with me, and your death will be swift and painless. If you fight, though, there are...other ways."

Suddenly another voice that was strangely familiar cut through the Earth Mother's words.

"Annabeth! Annabeth!" The swirling form in front of her seemed to not hear it. Percy didn't either.

"Piper?" she said, knitting her eyebrows. She felt her body shaking of its own accord. She opened her eyes for the first time and shot straight out of bed so fast she got tangled in the blankets and fell in a heap on the floor. Cold sweat plastered her shirt to her back. A face peered down at her, the girl's choppy brown hair and kaleidoscope eyes her most defining features.

"You okay? You were screaming and yelling and strangling your pillow. Another one of those dreams, huh?" Piper hovered above her, her eyes concerned. Annabeth had been having violent, terrifying, and shockingly realistic nightmares each night for about a week now.

"You can go back to bed now. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Pipes. I'm going to talk to Percy." She glanced at the clock on the dresser. It read 2:18. "Sorry," she sighed, pushing her hair back from her forehead. "Get some sleep. I'll be back." She left her dorm room, closing the door slowly behind her. She tiptoed into Percy's room, which was all the way on the other side of the building. She opened the door slowly and peeked in. "Perc?" she whispered. He didn't stir. She rolled her eyes. Annabeth walked over to his bed and shook him.

"Wha? Who?" he sat up, stuttering. Alarmed, Annabeth glanced nervously at the still slumbering form of Leo, Percy's roommate. Then Percy saw Annabeth. "Come on. It's, like, 2 in the morning."

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain. Roof in five. No protests."

"But-" But Annabeth had already slipped out of the room.

**You might be confused right now, but I promise, answers will come. Review? Pwese?**


End file.
